(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical-fibre thermometer, and to a method of measuring temperature using a probe.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Optical-fiber thermometers with temperature sensors based on various principles have already been proposed. Thermometers of this type lend themselves particularly to remote measuring in hostile or difficult-access surroundings. Compared with more conventional devices, such as thermistors, thermocouples and the like, they have the advantage of being completely enclosed in a dielectric material, and as such are insensitive to electro-magnetic fields. This is found to be necessary for example for taking measurements in appliances subject to high tension (lines, transformers and other appliances) or in particular applications in which use is made of microwave heating, such as industrial applications, biomedical applications (hyperthermia), and so on.